1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a rifle grenade using a bullet trap and, more particularly, to a rifle grenade using a bullet trap, which is loaded on a gun such as a rifle, allows a robot mounted in a protective shell to be discharged toward a target by kinetic energy of a fired bullet, and generates a propelling force from the kinetic energy of the bullet so as to be able to be aimed and fired at a more distant target.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rifle grenade is loaded on a muzzle of a rifle that is an individual weapon for the purpose of causing casualties or destroying major facilities when small units fight in combat at a short range, and is directly or indirectly fired from the rifle. The rifle grenade is a sort of bomblet, in a protective shell of which an explosive or chemical shaped charge is filled, and is a firepower support weapon which is operated to supplement fighting power of the small unit within a range between a maximum throwing distance of a hand grenade and a minimum shooting range of a mortar that is a crew-served weapon.
The structure of a shell of the rifle grenade is made up of a stabilizer tube that is inserted and fixed around a muzzle, fins that cause the rifle grenade to fly toward a fixed target based on detonation of a propelling charge contained in a separate charge cartridge, a fuse that is activated at a point of impact by an impact, a shaped charge that is detonated by ignition of the fuse, and a metal warhead that is fragmented by detonation of the shaped charge and is scattered into hundreds of fragments.
Unlike the hand grenade that is thrown by hand and is detonated within a limited range of a fixed distance, the rifle grenade having the structure as described above is loaded on the muzzle of the rifle that is the individual weapon, and is fired from the rifle. Thus, the rifle grenade has an increased shooting range, i.e. an effective shooting range, compared to the throwing distance of the hand grenade. The rifle grenade is a weapon in which a metal outer shell thereof is fragmented into hundreds of small fragments and scattered by detonation of the shaped charge filled therein, thereby incapacitating a target in a fixed radius.
Such a rifle grenade is mainly used for an antipersonnel weapon, destruction of an armored vehicle, destruction of a bunker and a stronghold covered up with soil, an attack of targets in a building, an attack of targets in dense woods, an attack of targets in a dead zone, supplementation of a crew-served weapon that is a firepower support weapon, a firepower support for assault combat, formation of a smokescreen for signaling and hiding, and night lighting.
In the conventional rifle grenade as described above, when the rifle grenade is intended to be fired during rifle shooting, a grenade launcher is mounted on the muzzle of the rifle, and a ball cartridge is removed from a cartridge chamber. Then, the ball cartridge is replaced with a separate charge cartridge. After the rifle grenade is fired, the charge cartridge is replaced with the ball cartridge again. This replacement is inconvenient, and requires an unnecessary additional time, so that it is impossible to immediately fire back enemy personnel, and thus to maintain fighting agility. In addition, there are risks in which, when a rifleman fires the rifle grenade without removing the ball cartridge by mistake, the rifle grenade is detonated in front of the muzzle. For this reason, there is a risk of surrounding personnel being injured.
Although not shown in the drawing, to supplement such problems, a device in which a separate grenade launcher is provided under the barrel of the rifle. In this way, a weapon having both a function of the rifle and a function of the grenade launcher is developed and operated. However, such a weapon has problems in that, due to an additional percussion lock, an additional manufacturing cost is required, and weight thereof is increased to impose restrictions on carrying and handling. In particular, since the weapon is given only to some limited specific members, firepower support is also limited.
On the other hand, the rifle that is a basic weapon which the rifleman carries is burdensome to the rifleman due to its weight. Such a burden makes it inconvenient to carry and handle the rifle. Thus, to solve this problem, the rifle is developed to reduce weight in order to improve the effectiveness in fighting scenarios.
In this case, it is preferable that the rifle that is the basic weapon which each member of the small unit carries is improved in structure and reduced in weight so as to be able to shoot the grenade. However, since a structural change of the rifle requires an enormous cost, a structural change is not economical. In addition, even when the rifle is improved by such a structural change, the conventional problems cannot be completely removed.
In contrast, instead of improving the structure of the rifle, the structure of the rifle grenade may be improved, which is considered to be an efficient countermeasure. This is why, when the rifle grenade of the present invention is loaded on the rifle that is the individual basic weapon regardless of specific rifles, and is shot with the ball cartridge, a separate launcher is not required.